College Changed My Life
by NikMarieCav
Summary: This is my senior year of college, not many in my family wanted me to go but I wanted the experience. Who would have thought that a normal human would lead me to meeting the one person that would turn my life upside down and question everything I learned in the last 4 years of school. My family might not like what is happening but the thing about college is that they won't know.
1. One Day

My life was crushed about a month ago. I didn't think I would ever feel like this again. It was the worse feeling ever. I should probably start from the beginning. I won't go back to the first day I met him but just t the beginning of the year. It started in August of my senior year and I knew that this was going to be the best year ever. Without talking except a few times during the summer, I had no idea what his schedule was. The first day of classes seemed like everything would be great. My last class for the day was a three hour class and walking in I saw him there. I now knew that it was going to be a long semester. Not only was he in the class but so was his ex. I didn't think much of it thought because it was only going to be one day a week.

Things were not that simple because was in my first class the next day. I was going to see him and his ex three times a week. I just wanted the semester to be over. Things did start to change. He would text me and we would have some great conversations. You are probably wondering what his name is. I hate to say it but he goes by Brock. He was cocky and believed he could have whoever he wanted. He started to reel me in. He gave me flowers and wrote me a note. I believed he was different and he said he had changed and wanted to make sure I was treated the way I should be. He was there for me during a rough time in my life.

I guess I should tell you who I am. My name is Renesme or Nessie for short. My nickname was given to me a few hours after I was born and was by my best friend Jacob. My family is not like others. My family does not age, neither does Jacob. I am like them too now. I did grow up like everyone else but at the age of 7 I stopped growing. No I don't look like I am 7, I look like a 17 or 18 year old. It took me awhile to convince my parents to let me go to college they were afraid but it was the best places for me because no one ages that much in college plus I wanted the experience.

Now here I am my senior year and I was heartbroken by a regular human that had nothing special about him. Brock convinced me to finally be his girlfriend, it wans't like I didn't know him. I met him my sophomore year and we became friends. We had classes together and would talk and joke around. That is the year I should have known he was trouble. The next year came and he hurt me then but towards the end of the year we started to talk again. I should have known from that but I believed in the good of people. Now that all happened last semester. This semester is my last few months of college. I am nervous and scared about what could happen. Brock broke his last string with me just yesterday. I learned so much during the last few weeks. When we were dating he found a girl that was from somewhere else. She was a foreigner, a part of me wishes I could make her disappear without getting in trouble.

Brock cheated on me and he still doesn't have the guts to tell me the truth. I guess that is what hurts, he lied and won't fess up to the truth. I did the best thing for me on this small campus; I deleted him from my life. The only time I will see him will be in the hall ways or common hang outs. I deleted him from everything; he will never be able to find me. I felt free and like nothing could bring me down. I wasn't going to let my senior year be ruined by a jerk. It was time to take back what he took from me. No one was going to hurt me again. I wasn't letting anyone that close to me again. I was building a wall and no one was getting in. it just sucks that no one was around for me to talk too. I have friends here but they didn't know me like Jake did.

-2 Months Later-

Things were on track again. Jake came up to visit me and I wanted to tell him what happened but decided against it. The weekend went by too fast. Time came and went and Jake went back home. I would go to classes and work on homework and repeat that every day. It didn't feel like I was really living life. That changed one day when I accidently ran into a guy when I was walking to class. "_**I'm sorry**_." I looked into his eyes and I tried to remember if I knew him. I had never seen him around here. The campus was big but not that big. "_**You're fine I ran into you**_." He smiled at me and I felt like I would melt. He picked up my things handed them to me then continued walking. "_**Thank you**_." I shouted as he walked away. He turned back around and looked at me. "_**No problem**_." I smiled then headed to my classroom.

I didn't know how I was going to think in class. My mind was on the guy I just saw. I knew things were going to change. I couldn't wait to start out seeing where everything was going to go. Nothing was standing in my way of moving on. I just met a guy and he seemed to be changing my life in a good way for once. Sitting in class was hard. All I could do was think about him. I wish I knew his name and maybe relive the moment and do it another way. I would have tried for his number. Now he is someone special and I wanted to find out why. I did try to see him again but that never happened. So far he was nowhere to be seen. I was walking through the halls when it felt like someone was watching me. I turned around and there he was watching me. I smiled and turned back around I was trying to decided if I should walk over. By the time I turned around he was gone. I lost my chance and who knew when I would see him again.

_A/N: Please let me know what you think. I believe this will be something that no one has read before and that people will like it. Leave comments about what you think and how you think this might go._


	2. Library Study Session

How could so much time have passed since I have seen that guy in the hall. Life for me returned back to normal. I got back into the swing of classes and working. It didn't seem like it was ever going to end. I just had to keep telling myself I only have one semester left then it would all be over. Starting my last semester was bitter sweet knowing this was the last time I would be doing anything. Sitting in the library one night I got lost in the exam I was studying for. Exams always made me stressed out and I wanted to make sure I did the best I could. I wanted to graduate and nothing was going to get in my way. The library was a nice place to get away, no one would bother you and you could escape from the issues you had outside the walls.

I forgot how much time could pass when the work you need to get done and is able to be finished quickly. Studying always sucked but it was the one thing I needed to do, to make sure I got the grades I needed. I went to grab some snacks from the vending machine. I was getting a little hungry and all the food places were closed around here. When I got back to the area I was working in, there was another person sitting in the same area. I liked having the space to myself and I knew that having a couch area someone else might join the area too. I would just get back to my books and just eat the chips I got. I sat down on my couch and grabbed my textbook and notebook. I couldn't waste any time talking, I had to study. "I am surprise to see you again." I was confused as I was looking up and that's when I saw him. The guy I saw a month earlier. I couldn't believe that he was here again. "I could say the same thing." I was surprised to see him here.

It didn't take long for me to forget why I was here. I wanted to know where he disappeared too and how he was here now. This was all too puzzling. The campus was not that big and I should have seen him by now. "Do you even go to this school?" It did seem a little rude for me to say this but it was what I was thinking. I wanted to know if I should be worried about him. There were people out there that didn't like my family.

He laughed when I asked him the question. "Yes I go here. I am a senior." He still had the cocky smile on. If he was a senior how have I not seen him before. It would seem I would have run into him before this year. "You don't have to be afraid. I am Alec. Just trying to get some homework done." The cocky smile was gone and I could tell he was telling the truth. It was one thing I could tell was when people would lie to me. "I was just asking because I have never seen you around here before." She set her books down next to her. She was getting tired of holding them. They were getting heavy after holding them for some time. I wondered if I should just go back to studying but I didn't know when I would see him again. "Especially because you are a senior and so am I. I have seen mostly everyone. This campus isn't that big." It did feel like he was hiding something because I would have seen him more than once. "We could be in different programs. I don't live on campus which means I am not around here much. I am only here when I have classes. I am studying tonight which why I am here tonight. I didn't see your things until I sat down." It felt like he was looking through my soul. I didn't know how to act around him.

I went back to studying and tried not to think about Alec being there too much. I couldn't let him mess up any chances. It wasn't long before they were flashing the lights letting everyone know it was time to close. I grabbed all my things and started to put them in my bag. I had forgotten that Alec was there too. I got everything together and put my jacket back on. Alec had all his things ready to go too. "Will I get to know your name?" He gave a look and I didn't know how to go about it. "Well if you really want to know my name, then you will find me again." I smiled and walked away. I liked having the upper hand and I figured it would be another way to see him again.


	3. Run In

I couldn't help but smile the whole way down the hall. I knew people were giving me looks but nothing could change the mood I was in. There was something about him that made everything just seemed so much better. Looking at the wall waiting for the class ahead of me to get out seemed like it was taking forever. I knew who he was now. Now he would have to wait to see if he was able to find out who I was. Walking into the class I sat in the second to last row. I didn't want to be bothered by anyone else really and I wanted to act like I was there but in all actuality I didn't want to be here today. This was the first time I felt like this. How could someone affect me this much.

Class seemed to drag on. I was beginning to think that this class was never going to end. I was afraid that I might fall asleep or the professor would start to notice I wasn't paying attention. This was my senior year I could pass this off as seniorities which everyone else was getting it now. I just had to make it through this and then I would be home again. Is that what I really wanted, I wasn't sure but I knew that is what my future held.

It didn't take me long to get out of my seat and into the hallway being in the hallway meant I had my freedom. I had homework I needed to get done and figured it would be safe to go back into the library that Alec should be gone. I just needed the work I had done before I fell behind. Which had never happened and I did not want it to happen now. I went back to the spot I had before and started back up like I had never left. I was able to escape again in my homework. I had a hard time concentrating this time but I was able to get it done and I did use a few inhuman abilities to get it done sooner too. I tried not to use what I was to my benefit but sometimes it was easier to just let it happen.

I packed up my belongings and decided it was time to head back to my apartment and meet up with my friends. It was getting close to dinner time and we would want to figure out what we wanted to do. The walk wasn't that long from the library it was a nice time to be outside and enjoy the fresh air. I opened the door to our place and set everything on the counter when you first get in. "Hey anyone home?" It didn't sound like anyone else was here but I wanted to make sure. I waited a few minutes and didn't hear from anyone so I moved into my room and put my books in there. I went back out into the living room and unlocked the front door and went to see if our friends next door were home. I knocked and it only took a few minutes for someone to come to the door.

"Hey, what are you up too?" I smiled as he opened the door and we walked into their living room. The guys were home which didn't always happen. I saw my roommates in there too. "Hey Nessie." They were all sitting around the living room like we did most days. It was a great way to see things here have not changed. That if everything else in my world was changing I was able to keep one thing the same and that was the group of friends I have. We became close this year and it felt like we were unbreakable. I knew that I had to keep a secret from them because it would be the death for them and my family if they found out. I knew a few things would be okay to keep from them and it is not like they wondered who my parents were because my grandparents are the ones who brought me to move in and it does look they could be my parents. I didn't tell anyone anything different.

"Hey how was your day?" I directed this to everyone it just tended to be easier that way. I moved over to the chair and sat in the chair while I waited for everyone to speak. Charity was the first one to talk, "It was a good day. Got some editing done which was nice. I am heading into work soon." She worked a part time job at a local tv studio it was what she wanted to do after college which was great for her. "I ran into this guy again that I have never seen around here before." Which I guess shouldn't be weird seeing how we went to a campus that was big enough to not know everyone all the time. "The one from a few days ago." That was Brittany asking that. I just nodded to her. I did tell them the first time I saw him but nothing ever came from it. We finished watching the episode of Friends. The guys apartment had a projector for the tv so we did a lot of Netflix and Hulu episodes. I just loved acting like I was a normal human even if in truth I was going to live forever and these friends I have now would not be with me forever.

Charity got up and said bye to everyone she worked nights and we didn't see her as much as we did. We knew our time together was coming to an end though and it was getting sad. Brittany and I decided to go back to our apartment and start getting our homework and other things done. I started with the dishes as she worked on her homework. We all did different things in the apartment to make sure that things were cleaned. I finished the dishes and got into my homework I knew that I had to get it done without my head drifting off. I found that task of staying on my homework was harder than it usually was.


End file.
